


Иллюстрации к миди ДайСё "Горячо-холодно"

by Kamarien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Family Reunions, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Иллюстрации к миди ДайСё "Горячо-холодно"
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Империя заботится о своих солдатах!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Горячо-холодно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518473) by [Daisjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ДайСё, "Горячо-холодно", часть 2, глава 1.
> 
> – А тетя говорила, что в вас нельзя играть.  
>  Штурмовики захохотали.  
>  \- Конечно, нельзя! Нами надо быть! Вот ты, мелкий, хочешь быть штурмовиком?  
>  \- Да! – не раздумывая, ответил мальчик. – А еще истребителем и техником!  
>  [...]  
>  – Вот. У нас хорошие синтезаторы, даже молоко дают. Империя заботится о своих солдатах!  
>  Мальчик торопливо выпил то, что ему дали. Молоко оказалось жутко вкусным и немножко не таким, как дома. «Это потому, что оно космическое», - подумал он. Штурмовик потыкал в кнопки еще раз и поставил на небольшой столик тарелку с чем-то густым и непонятным, но очень завлекательно пахнущим.

[Полный размер](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/7/4/2574076/84797741.jpg)


	2. Бу!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ДайСё, "Горячо-холодно", часть 2, глава 2
> 
> А потом… он не хотел! Оно как-то само заглянулось внутрь и сказалось «бу!». Ух, какое поднялось эхо! Его тоненькое писклявое «бу» превратилось в рев неведомого чудовища, мальчик даже сам испугался. А затем понял, что надо быстро убегать, пока его не поймали, но перед этим снова свесил голову в шахту и еще раз сказал «бу!». Во второй раз получилось еще лучше.

[Полный размер](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/7/4/2574076/84789821.jpg)


	3. Здравствуйте

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ДайСё, "Горячо-холодно", часть 3
> 
> ...Он покрепче ухватился одной рукой за ногу, а другой – за болтающийся сзади плащ, и задрал голову. Смотреть пришлось высоко: черный человек оказался очень высоким, почти как Тай-файтер. Отыскав взглядом где-то под самым потолком два черных глаза, мальчик посмотрел в них и сказал:  
> \- Здравствуйте.

[Полный размер](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/7/4/2574076/84782528.jpg)


End file.
